dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Yakon's Treat
ヤコンのごちそう |romaji=Majū Yakon no Gochisō |translated title=The Demonic Beast Yakon's Feast |release=December 14, 1993 (Weekly Shōnen Jump 1994 #02) |engrelease=October 10, 2005 |saga=Babidi Saga |episode=223, 224 |previous=Stage Two: Yakon |next=Battle Royale }} ヤコンのごちそう|''Majū Yakon no Gochisō''|lit. "The Demonic Beast Yakon's Feast"}} is the two hundred fifty seventh chapter of Dragon Ball Z and the four hundred fifty-first overall chapter of the ''Dragon Ball'' manga. Summary Babidi wonders what happened, saying his aura is different from before, but Dabura thinks he's just glowing. Babidi tells a nearby henchman to go get him the strongest energy measuring device there is. Back on Stage Two, Goku informs Yakon that it's futile even in total darkness. Yakon chuckles and says he understands very well. Goku wonders why he doesn't seem shocked. The device says Goku has a reading of 3,000 Kili, and Dabura says a race with a 3,000 kili reading should not exist. Babidi considers that the device is malfunctioning, but if it's right, Yakon's energy is only 800 kili. Yakon suddenly opens his mouth and begins sucking the Super Saiyan aura off of Goku in a big ball of light, and swallows it. Goku is back to normal again, and no one can see anymore. Everyone wonders what happened, and Supreme Kai remembers that the beast Yakon eats light energy. Goku's Super Saiyan energy must be a great meal for him. Yakon says that was good, he's never eaten light of such delicious volume before. Gohan yells out to his father to not become a Super Saiyan anymore, because he eats light energy. Yakon confirms this, but he would still love to have another serving of that great light. Goku decides to give it to him, and transforms again. Supreme Kai thinks he's really stupid, but Vegeta assures him he has something planned. Yakon starts sucking away his aura again, and Goku has trouble maintaining his transformation. Babidi yells at Yakon that he's stupid to be sucking up the energy, instead of inflicting damage so that the energy can be absorbed by Majin Buu. Goku then suddenly increases his energy and Yakon sucks it all up, until he gets too large and explodes. Goku is exhausted now, as the floor panel opens up. Vegeta thinks, "So, that Kakarrot bastard has also climbed over the wall… The Super Saiyan wall…" As they fly down the hole to the next stage, Gohan says his father had such an incredible ki when he defeated that monster. Babidi can't believe Yakon exploded, but Dabura says he was just a fool to eat more light energy than he could handle. Babidi disagrees, because of the way that Yakon swelled up near the end. Babidi thinks those guys aren't normal, and so Dabura volunteers to handle Stage Three personally. Babidi worries about Dabura losing but Dabura reminds him that as the king of the Demon Realm no one can stand up to his power. Characters *Babidi *Dabura *Yakon *Goku *Vegeta *Gohan *Shin Battles *Goku (Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2) vs. Yakon Site Navigation Category:Manga Chapters Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Babidi Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z chapters Category:Dragon Ball manga chapters